The Last Hours
by KellyHerondale
Summary: Alastair Carstairs is the enemy of Lucie Herondale. Will is planning to force a betrothal secretly, but it won't go as Will had planned. Jesse Blackthorn, a dark-haired mysterious writer is the one who Lucie rather prefers. James Herondale, brother of Lucie is rather annoyed with Cordelia, it's just that Cordelia is more of a stalker. How will they cope? AU


**Cassandra Clare in her blog had written some stuff about this.**

**Guess the person who said this!: You speak of sacrifice, but it is not my sacrifice I offer. It is yours I ask of you," he went on. "I can offer you my life, but it is a short life; I can offer you my heart, though I have no idea how many more beats it shall sustain. But I love you enough to hope that you wil not care that I am being selfish in trying to make the rest of my life - whatever length - happy, by spending it with you. I want to be married to you, Tessa. I want it more than I have ever wanted anything else in my life." He looked up at her through the veil of silvery hair that fell over his eyes. "That is," he said shyly, "if you love me, too." **

**_The Last Hours _is a new Shadowhunters series set in 1903. It deals with the next generation after Will, Tessa and Jem as well as Charlotte and Henry's children, Tatiana Blackthorn's children, the Lightwood kids, and many more. 1903 is right around the time the Victorian era tips over into the Edwardian era — beautiful clothes, fabulous history.**

* * *

Lucie

Lucie Herondale didn't really fancy Alastair Carstairs, Alastair was also a very strange name indeed.

Ala and Stair as in CarSTAIRs.

Alastair was also very irritating, he was always around because Will Herondale, her father had decided that Lucie and Alastair should be together.

This was the year 1903! Why would Will do this to her? Well the answer was that Alastair was the nephew to Jem, now Brother Zachariah and Will and Zachariah were parabati and then he became a Silent Brother, but it was mostly because he was related to Brother Zachariah.

Lucie rather liked Jesse Blackthorn better, the brother of Grace Blackthorn who was the child of Tatiana Blackthorn/Lightwood. Jesse was always the quiet, mysterious type, he was more of a writer than a shadowhunter, but Lucie didn't care.

Jesse liked to be alone most of the time, so most of everyone who Lucie knew thought that Jesse may or may not be dead.

Lucie knew that Jesse was always in the library thinking of ideas. Jesse had ebony black hair and mysterious green eyes. He usually wore a vest-like coat, Lucie thought it was a vest, it all looked the same to her. They wore all masculine clothes.

So Lucie might had fancied Jesse, did it matter? Not really especially with everyone planning a forced marriage for Alastair and Lucie, but everyone knew that Lucie may have murdered herself than rather being married to Alastair.

The worst part was that Alastair didn't really care, he didn't even dislike that idea. That was the worst part, deep inside Lucie's heart she knew that Alastair may have liked her.

It was a thought or what Will had thought.

* * *

Lucie was wearing a splendid green dress, she twirled around in the mirror. "Mother, why did you bring me this dress?" Asked Lucie suspiciously.

"No reason, darling." Replied Tessa smiling innocently, but in her eyes Lucie knew that her Mother, Tessa was hiding something.

"Is Alastair related in where we are going?" She asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Tessa asked back.

"No reason." Lucie replied walking away slowly care not to trip over her long green dress, it was so beautiful, but her corset was killing her. It was so tight, if it was tighter, Lucie's air circulation may have been cut of completely.

She was also wearing her mother's clockwork angel. Tessa had finally gave away her clockwork angel to Lucie because Tessa thought that Lucie had come of age.

Lucie had been so excited when she got to wear her mother's clockwork angel. She was so busy thinking about her angel, she didn't notice Alastair was standing beside her.

* * *

**Incomplete!**


End file.
